


Oh Ladybug Aishiteru

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is a Weeb, Anime, Fluff, Gen, Humor, LadyNoir - Freeform, TV watching, watching anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: Two years ago, the author wrote aficabout Ladybug and Tikki watching anime. Now she returns with Adrien and Plagg
Comments: 11
Kudos: 20





	Oh Ladybug Aishiteru

_Aishiteteru Sakura-chan._

The music dramatically swelled in time with the action of the next few seconds. Cherry blossom petals drifted on the breeze in the school courtyard. The camera cut to the pink haired anime girl who reached out. Then to a close up of her high heel sliding back to give her momentum, and then a far shot of her running towards the awaiting arms of the popular, distant, mysterious upperclassman who had just declared his love for her. Adrien Agreste let out a triumphant shout. His hand slapped against the desk. The contents that lay on top: the pencil holder, lamp, various books and homework assignments, box of tissues, Plagg’s extra cheese, and a pen shook with a jolt. As they settled, Adrien’s hands shot up to clutch at his heart. His eyes, glowing with a vindicated glee, watched the two main characters of the romance anime embrace at last. 

_Takashi-senpai aishiteruyo! Anata o hontōni aishiteimasu!_ Sakura’s voice became high pitched and screechy. She sounded like she was about to burst into tears of joy. 

Plagg choked on his cheese. The camera panned up over the figures of the two high schoolers. The ends of Sakura’s long pink hair fluttered. Takashi-senpai titled Sakura-chan’s chin up with his pointer finger. Their lips met in a passionate first kiss. Adrien let out an _aww._ Plagg coughed, then painfully swallowed his last morsel. 

“Blegh!” He spat. “I don’t understand how you humans can watch this spit-sharing junk and not get the heevie-jeevies? Why can’t we go back to watching that show about people fighting giants, it’s _brutally_ disgusting but at least it’s not _this._ ”

Adrien leaned forward in his seat. His hands cupped underneath his chin and the sides of his jaw. He was so focused on the kiss that he didn’t answer Plagg a witty comeback or an insight into the human obsession with romance like he normally would. 

“Uh hello? Earth to Adrien! Earth to Adrien here!”

Plagg waved a paw in front of Adrien’s face. Adrien’s attention did not waver.

“Hey! Hey!” Plagg tried moving two of the pads on his right paw into a snap. It was difficult to do. “Man this is just as bad as you get around _Ladybug!_ ”

The lovers on screen broke off the kiss. Adrien perked up and turned towards Plagg.

“Do you think that will be me and Ladybug one day?” Adrien asked in a hopeful tone. 

The piece of cheese that Plagg picked up from the desk crumbled back down. The whiskers on top of his head curled and stuck up like a cartoon spring as he clutched the sides of his head.

“ _GAH!_ ” 

“I think the flower petals swirling around us would be a nice touch, but if I were to confess my love to Ladybug, I think I’d present her with a rose and definitely put some _umph_ into my tone unlike this guy. He’s way too nonchalant about his feelings, I mean he sounded like he was reading off of a shopping list during the confession. It’s kinda why I don’t like those brooding character types—“

“I’ve _had_ it with this—whatever this is!” Plagg stomped a tiny foot on the desk and scooped up the rest of his cheese.

_“Sakura Blossom Into Love?”_ Adrien said the name of the anime’s title. 

“Exactly! Now I’m going to go and eat my cheese in peace and quiet without any _swooning_ or _smooching_ so that I don’t cough up a _camembert furball!_ ”

He floated off.

“Fine. Have fun!” Adrien redirected his attention towards the screen with a wave. He let out a dreamy sigh.

“Me and Ladybug kissing like Sakura and Takashi -senpai. Wouldn’t that be beautiful? Oh Ladybug, _Aishiteru._ ”


End file.
